Careless Whisper
by Serment
Summary: Short little story. Hinata is dancing with someone and Naruto reflects. A songfic, to Careless Whisper by Seether who covered it, original from WHAM SasuHina, slight NejiTen and NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from 'Naruto' or the manga or anime. Or the song Careless Whisper by WHAM (though I listened to the cover by Seether while writing)

This is my first posted fanfic, i've written before, never posted though. This is just a little something that i came up with, it won't be long, most likely, for it lacks a plot, just rambling i guess....but enjoy...

- Nyame The Lone Demon

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was spun lightly on the dance floor, her ever prominent blush showing brightly as others stared in astonishment. Her now longer hair of a dark indigo shade followed the round about motion as her dance partner smirked at her flushed soft features, and of course at the reactions of the two dancing.

The pink-haired kunoichi was furious, she wanted to be the one Sasuke Uchiha asked to dance, of course, she had forgotten how Naruto had proposed and she had sobbed out a yes right in front of Hinata, most definitely hurting her feelings. Hinata didn't speak to her for at least a month after that, mostly because she was sent on a mission, but Sakura had also avoided Hinata, she had felt horrible. Once Hinata had returned from her mission she went to Sakura and congratulated her and told her she had no hard feelings about the situation, she of course had more to focus on then the love of her life, or so she had thought. Naruto was absolutely shocked, and uncomfortable, he had liked Hinata at one point and the tuxedo he wore was irritating him, he removed the jacket to it and pulled on his tie, loosening it quickly.

_ Naruto has asked Hinata to dance, and she was ecstatic, she had almost fainted, they had danced for a good ten minutes, then Sakura entered the dance. Her short hair had been held back with orange rhinestone clips; she wore a pink spaghetti strapped dress that faded to orange at the bottom, with pink satin flats, she had looked beautiful, Hinata had agreed. _

_**I feel so unsure, as I take your hand, and lead you to the dance floor, as the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen, and all its sad goodbyes…**_

_ Relief settled over Hinata as Neji grabbed her arm and told her they had to leave, he had gotten the impression she was about to cry, and she was, the tears evident in her eyes, a thick layer of them, threatening to spill. Neji, trying to be his stoic self yet also trying to comfort her, spoke "Come now Hinata your father will be angered if you return home late, especially looking as you do" it was a compliment to him, and Hinata understood and smiled. "T-thank y-ou Neji-nee-san, y-ou're r-ight f-father wou-ldn't be ple-ased."_

_ With that she was whisked away, her own black dress swishing as they left, TenTen and Lee also had followed. _

_ Naruto hadn't even noticed Hinata leaving, he was too mesmerized by the pink-haired kunoichi that he was in love with._

_**I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool, I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste a chance that I've been given, so I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you…**_

Hinata's flushed face remained until Sasuke led her back to their table, with Neji, TenTen, Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba had clapped obnoxiously when they got back to the table laughing loudly, Akamaru barked in agreement, yet disapproving in his owner's loud actions. Hinata's blush darkened and she looked down at the black clothed tablecloth, she fidgeted, pulled down on her dress to attempt to feel less, unprotected. It was a simple dress, of red and black, TenTen had gone shopping with her, both inexperienced in shopping. Hinata's had a v-neck, and a deep v backline, with cap sleeves. TenTen's dress was short, to about her knees, and A-line in a satin jade color, Neji liked it, as did Lee.

Sakura was in pink, and it wasn't exactly simple. It had a plunging neck line, halter top and a belt, it had beading at the top. Hinata thought it was cute, she had seen it in the store when TenTen and her were leaving the small boutique, Sakura and Ino had just walked in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and TenTen were laughing and smiling as Ino came over, pulling a chair in between the two and smirked. "Ladies, how do you feel about playing a harmless prank on Sakura-chan?" she said, eyeing the punch bowl and Sakura's new dress. TenTen smiled and Hinata frowned, "I-I don't think that's ….very … nice, s-he just bought that dress…" "Aww, come on Hinata! Have some fun!" Hinata shook her head in disproval again, she may be innocent and sometimes a push-over, but she just couldn't be that cruel to someone she used to be really close with. She looked over to Naruto, their eyes met, then, their song started. "Perfect, Hinata, you have one quick dance with Naruto, and keep him away!" Ino whispered happily with a smirk as her and TenTen stood and walked away, planning how to do it quickly.

Naruto went to Sasuke, and asked for one dance with Hinata, he agreed, reluctantly.

Naruto then held out his hand to Hinata, she took it halfheartedly.

_**Time can never mend, the careless whispers of a good friend, to the heart and mind, ignorance is kind, and there's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find, I'm never gonna dance again, cause guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool…**_

_ Naruto had gone home the night of the dance, a guilt in the pit of his stomach that he had mistaken for hunger. After he had ingested a few cups of instant ramen, the feeling still remained. Naruto went through that day, trying to figure out what was bothering him. His memories went to Hinata, leaving her once Sakura arrived. "Oh! I feel bad about it!"_

_**I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given, so I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you, tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose the crowd, maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say…**_

"Hinata-chan…do you think…if maybe, that one dance, our first dance, if I wouldn't have been…distracted by Sakura-hime,….we would have…I dunno, dated?" Hinata blushed as Naruto spoke , she looked to the floor. "I-I dunno…..you've always loved Sakura, a-and I'd hate to g-get in the w-ay of yours and Sakura's happiness…." Naruto smiled, a smile that would brighten even a cancer patients day, maybe. "Well, I'm sorry I just, forgot about you….you'll always be very close to mine and Sakura's hearts…" He then winked and leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "Once Sakura and I have a kid, you have to be the god-mother, Sasuke the god-father of course!" He pulled away and she smiled.

"You'll always be close to me Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…" Hinata turned around quickly, letting go of Naruto and quickly ran, pushing Sakura just in time as the punch splashed down. Ino, TenTen, Sakura and just about everyone else that has seen gasped while the people that had missed what happened turned to someone and asked what happened. "Hinata-chan! We're so, so, so, so! Sorry!" Ino and TenTen said apologizing, Sakura's eyes bugged out when she realized the punch was meant for her and her brand new dress. "INO-PIG!!" Sakura yelled loudly then turned to Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-chan! So much, but, you didn't have to! You're soaked!!" Hinata shivered as punch dripped off of her. "I-it's okay Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

_**We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever, but now who's gonna dance with me? Please stay, I'm never gonna dance again, cause guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool, I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given, so I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you.**_

Naruto sighed as Sasuke draped a towel around Hinata's shoulders, he almost regretted proposing to Sakura, but he loved her, and whether Sakura would admit it or not, she loved him, obviously, because she had said yes.

"Well, Hina-hime, lets get you home so you won't get sick" Sasuke said as he led her out, a smile on her face.

"She is such a great friend" Sakura said as she went over to Naruto and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you picked me!" Naruto let out a loud laugh. "Hey! I love you! Hinata-chan too, but, more like a sister."

Slowly, everyone left, leaving on Tsunade, but she was asleep, and the only one left to clean up the mess.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

The day after the dance, Tsunade had ordered the Rookie 9 to clean up the mess, they did so, then went out for lunch, splitting into two groups, the ones who got tired of saying no to Ichiraku's and the ones who fought it. So Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke ate ramen, while the rest of them gathered at a rib-house.

A couple months after that, Sasuke proposed to Hinata, he was going to wait until the Uzumaki marriage, but Hinata had mentioned something about how Sakura would hate to have anything take the attention off of her on her special day. The best part of the proposal was that Hinata's father didn't entirely object when Sasuke has asked him if he could ask, he had said it was the joining of a powerful clan and a powerful man, or something like that, Sasuke had stopped listening when he heard yes.

Sakura and Naruto got married, a month later a baby was on the way, and Hinata and Sasuke were dubbed god-parents, a few months later, the Uchiha marriage took place, Hinata got pregnant and then a couple months later Sakura and Naruto's child was born, she had blond hair and green eyes and was spoiled rotten.

After the two marriages, everyone else seemed to follow the trend. TenTen and Neji, Kiba and some girl that he had met and fallen madly in love with while on a mission, Ino and Shikamaru after he broke up with Temari. Hinata gave birth to fraternal twins, a boy and girl. The girl had dark indigo hair like her mother but onyx eyes like her father, the boy had hair like his father, with lavender eyes like his mother.

Naruto became Hokage, Sakura and Hinata worked at the hospital part time, Ino worked at the flower shop part time everyone else was just play bad-ass ninja full time. Sasuke was in ANBU, he helped train his kids, Hinata eventually had five in all, reviving the clan was very important to them, they were all gifted with strange mixtures of the two bloodline limits. Sakura and Naruto had three, all adorable and highly skilled. Ino and Shikamaru had one kid, looked like her mom but acted like her dad. Neji and TenTen had two.

All of the children became bad ass ninjas that were highly skilled. They formed new teams with other children (like Shino had kids- - - nobody even knew he got married, and I forgot to mention Kiba had a few kids) (okay, Everyone had kids!)


End file.
